


Riding High

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, PWP, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Gladio never skips leg day. It's something that Prompto admires a lot. Gladio knows he does. Prompto's boyfriend has fantastic thighs and he's a cock-tease, the bastard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this canon-timeline? Is this AU? I don't know, wasn't considering the plot when I wrote it. I might as well sell my soul to the Kink-meme gods at this point. Here, have some smut my dear readers. Enjoy the 'ride' and Gladio's thighs.

Prompto could still taste Gladio on his tongue. Bitter, salty, and every time he swallowed Prompto swore the taste would never leave his mouth. 

“ Fuck-“ Prompto panted out, red in the face he knew, “fuck you and your- _shit, oh Gods-_ \- stupid ass pants!” 

Lips brushed his neck, and big, rough hands settled firmly on his waist. Prompto whimpered and rolled his hips against the solid seat below him. 

A solid seat that happened to be one of his stupidly muscular boyfriend’s stupidly muscled thighs. Like, it was chiseled and that wasn’t _fair_ because Gladio wore _leather_. Leather pants that clung to him like the man had to have oiled himself up just to slip right on into them. 

Prompto knew that his lover didn’t do that, but he _did_ know that the Shield wore nothing under the pants when he could get away with it. Because he was a kinky fucker who liked catching Prompto’s eye and giving him the filthiest grin possible when no one was looking. 

A kinky bastard who pressed up against him from behind when they were stopped at a gas station, under the pretense of getting something off a higher shelf. Like his cock wasn’t hard as a rock against Prompto’s ass, and like Prompto couldn’t feel it. 

Like he wouldn’t end up fighting the day-dream of having that fat cock split him open deliciously and making him a moaning, writhing mess. Worse yet, when he dismissed _those_ idle dreams, the memory of Gladio’s cock in his mouth was there waiting to take up the mantle.

Which was how they’d decided to capitalize on the hotel room being free because Ignis and Noctis had taken up Iris on her invitation to go out and check out Lestallum before the sun set. The moment their steps had faded, Prompto had shoved his boyfriend against the wall hard enough to make the man grunt. 

He’d then set about sucking Gladio off like his life depended on it, and by that point Prompto had been hard and leaking in his pants, so just maybe it had, until the Shield had groaned his name and spilled down his throat. Prompto had taken a few seconds to admire the way Gladio’s hand felt in his hair, and the way the other man’s eyes went soft and warm in the after-glow. 

Then, he’d more or less shoved his lover onto the nearest chair, and thrown one leg over one of the gloriously muscular thighs. One of the muscular thighs of _sexual torture_ , and it had settled perfectly between his own. The way Gladio’s eyes had widened in surprise had been worth it. 

Prompto loved grinding against Gladio. Loved his abs, loved his hands, but oh by the fucking Six, he loved his boyfriend’s thighs. Thick, muscular, and solid enough to have been a fucking bench. They were perfect when Gladio had him pinned against the wall, one of those legs between his. They were perfect for straddling, perfect for touching, just _perfect_.

It was just that while he loved his boyfriend, and loved doing all the kinky things they could come up with, he couldn’t look him in the face while essentially jacking himself off. Well, he figured as he rolled his hips down harder, rubbing one out. 

Which was the only reason he could come up with on such short notice as to why he had his face buried against the man’s neck, panting into his shoulder desperately. 

There was the vibration of a laugh as Gladio’s hands came up to run over his chest, tugging at his dusky nipples and making Prompto cry out in pleasure, hands fisting against the man’s shoulders. He was sure that Gladio would have crescent mark impressions from his fingernails when all was said and done. 

“ You don’t like my pants anymore?” he husked against Prompto’s ear. He was teasing and loose from his release earlier. It was hot, it was very fucking hot and Prompto loved-slash-hated him for it. 

Prompto groaned in exasperation even as his lover’s hands ran along his body, under his shirt. Fuck, he hadn’t even thought to get undressed before he’d started any of this. There were going to be notable stains on his jeans at the very least. 

Probably on his shirt as well, the way things were going. 

“ Shut up,” he whined breathily, grinding against the muscular thigh. It felt _good_ but at the same time not really _enough_. 

Gladio laughed again, a puffing chuckle that Prompto could feel through the man’s chest. Then his big hands landed on Prompto’s hips again, and pulled him tighter down against the thigh that pressed upward at the same time. 

Oh _Gods_. 

“ Gladio!” 

Gladio groaned at the desperate moan of his name, and warm lips pressed a line of kisses against his neck and shoulder. Prompto rocked harder against him and whined when Gladio’s big, warm hands left his hips. 

“ You wanna come in your pants?” Gladio asked skeptically and Prompto could imagine the raised eyebrow on his lover’s face. Prompto bit the bigger man in response, making him hiss and jerk against him in reaction. 

“ Little shit,” his lover growled, and oh, Prompto loved it when the Shield took on that tone of voice in the bedroom. It normally heralded some seriously enjoyable rounds of sex that would leave them breathless and covered in sex and cum. 

Which alright, hot, but at the moment Prompto wasn’t in the mood for the time it’d take to get either of them worked open for full out penetrative sex. 

“ Don’ care,” Prompto moaned, “ just shut up and lemme get off!” His cock hurt with how hard he was, and Gladio wasn’t helping with his stupid voice and big, guiding hands. Gladio tsk’ed in response, but one hand returned to his hips, and the other didn’t. For a moment Prompto lost track of it, and then-

Oh fucking hell! Prompto cried out wordlessly, voice rising sharply, because his lover’s other hand pressed against his hard cock trapped in his pants. The heel of the hand pressed sharply, providing a pleasurable pressure to press himself against. 

“ G-Gladio, oh fucking fuck, yesyesyes!” 

He moaned his lover’s name with abandon, not caring about the volume of it. One hand tugging at the longer strands of his lover’s hair sharply in desperation. He felt more than heard Gladio suck in a breath of air, and that breath catch in his throat. Later he’d be proud of that fact, proud that he remember the man loved his hair being pulled during sex. 

To be fair, Gladio enjoyed a lot of things during sex. However, the hair pulling was one of the things he enjoyed when he was either topping or bottoming and Prompto capitalized on it as often as possible. 

“ God, just like that Prom,” Gladio groaned, “ Fuckin’ love it when you get desperate like this.” Prompto shuddered at the encouragement, cock twitching in his pants. He wasn’t going to last much longer, even less if his lover kept talking. 

Prompto threw his head back with a moan, and Gladio licked a wet stripe up his neck, hot mouth sucking at his adam’s apple appreciatively. Idly Prompto realized that Gladio was at least half-hard again and he wondered when the fuck that had happened. 

It was flattering, to be honest.

“ Like watchin’ you squirm in your seat,” Gladio purred against his throat, rocking his own hips slightly, like he couldn’t help himself, “ thinking about all the stuff I could be doin’ to you, and hopin’ Iggy won’t notice that you can’t seem to get comfortable.” 

Prompto made a sound like a sob, because it was true. It was fucking true, because he sure as fuck didn’t want to have to look Ignis in the eye and tell him he couldn’t get comfortable because he was hard. Because his boyfriend was a giant, muscular, shirtless cock-tease. 

“ Bet you kept thinking about my dick, huh?” his lover asked, and sharp teeth bit down gently on his throat, “ How it’s split you open all nice and sweet like, and how you’d cry just a little from how damn good it’d feel-“ 

Whoever had given Gladio a line into his fantasies needed to be either thanked or shot. Which Prompto would gladly do, if his lover ever stopped talking in that sexy, deep voice of his. 

Prompto moaned at the words, and didn’t realize he was nodding in shameless agreement. Fuck yes he’d been thinking of his lover’s dick. He’d been thinking about how heavy it’d be in his mouth, and how it’d make his ass hurt the next day, but how hot it’d be the night before. How Gladio would feel draped over him and pounding away. 

How satisfying it’d be to ride the older man like a fucking bronco, shameless and wild. 

“ Good, “ the other man grunted, “ ‘cause I kept thinking about how tight you’d be wrapped around me.” He pressed another line of kisses along the front of Prompto’s neck and Prompto writhed against him. “ How you’d yell my name and how fuckin’ flexible you are.” 

The gunner whined, and opened his eyes just enough to take in the sight of his lover’s face. He wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes during his little escapade, but he regretted it. Because, as he leaned back to look, the open look of hunger and want in the Shield’s face sent a jolt straight to his dick. 

His eyes slipped closed again with abandon and he focused on chasing the growing build of pleasure settling in him. The way he could feel something tightening in his gut that heralded a pending orgasm. 

“ Oh-“ Prompto’s breath hitched tellingly and his hips stuttered, “-Astrals, Gladio please-!” 

Gladio arched just slightly against him, tugging with a hum of curiosity. 

“ Yeah, just like that,” he breathed the encouragement wet and humid against Prompto’s throat and the gunman whimpered. “ Let go, c’mon, lemme see that ‘oh’ face of yours.” 

Prompto shuddered at the words, and the feeling of the blush painting him from his cheeks to his chest was unmistakable. 

“ Love watching you come, Prom,” Gladio growled seductively, “ love knowing I’m the one who made you do it.” 

Prompto cried out at the words. Because hearing his lover talk was as much of a turn on as his body, that there was no doubt about. 

“ Oh Gods!” he whimpered, “ Gods, please, please, Gladio! Don’t stop, don’t stop-!“ he begged. Didn’t want his lover to stop working him through it, didn’t want him to stop talking in the sinful voice of his. 

Prompto’s hips rolled a few more times, caught between the solid heat of Gladio’s thigh and the palm of his hand, before he came. His face scrunched up, eyes fluttering closed, lips parted and he moaned as warm heat filled his pants. 

His hips twitched and thrust as the sensations raced from his cock through all his nerves, and he was glad that his lover held him, because slipping off his lover’s lap didn’t sound good. It probably wouldn’t have been too sexy either. 

When he could finally string more than two words of a thought together, he reached one hand down, brushing his fingers against his lover’s half-hard cock. 

Gladio jerked under him and he huffed in amusement. 

“ Yeah, that’s not gonna happen for at least another half-hour,” he chuckled in exasperation. Prompto smiled sloppily against the warmth of Gladio’s neck, face pressed against the side of it. 

“ Saying you can’t get it up again?” Prompto asked. 

Gladio snorted, and picked him up as he stood. Prompto tightened his hold on the Shield automatically to prevent himself from slipping. He was glad that his lover’s pants weren’t the sort to immediately slide off of hips the moment they were undone. Because Gladio tripping over them on the way to the bed would have been embarrassing and uncomfortable for both of them. 

“ That a challenge? From the guy who just came in his pants like a teenager?” he asked playfully as he settled them on the hotel bed that was at least more comfortable than a sleeping bag on a rocky outcropping. 

Prompto huffed and finally let go of his lover, tugging at the belts about his waist. He wasn’t going to doze off in a pair of underwear and pants that were growing cooler by the minute. Gladio helped him out of the soiled clothes, hovering over him with a hand planted on either side of his head for a moment. 

“Hey!” Prompto protested, jabbing the Shield with one finger, “ That how you’re gonna talk to the guy who sucked you off after being teased all day?” he asked, before the stern demeanor changed and he shot the bigger man a wink.

“ Maybe later,” Prompto replied cheekily, and cupped Gladio’s face. The Shield smirked at him, and stole a kiss, nowhere near as bruising or harsh as one that heralded sex. Tender in a way that always surprised Prompto. 

Gladio grinned and pressed their foreheads together. 

Yeah, Prompto loved his boyfriend’s legs, the way the leather pants grasped them in a grip that was way too tight. He loved the way his lover was muscled and tall, powerful in the best way. Prompto lived for the way that Gladio rasped and groaned his name. That was all pretty fantastic. 

In the end though, Prompto loved Gladio, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet just as he was. Leather or no leather.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the read.
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on Tumblr: http://larksongkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
